1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector which outputs data of an input image or sound, a projector system, a data output method of the projector, and a data output method of the projector system.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there has been known a projector of this type which includes a data input section which inputs image data and an image data projecting section which projects the input image data (refer to JP-A-2006-221084). Such a projector is used for presentations or the like, and receives the image data from an external device such as a video cassette recorder through the data input section, and projects the image data.
However, for example, in a case where the same image is shown in a plurality of locations such as a plurality of conference rooms or a plurality of branch offices, a projection technique is required in which a projector is installed in each location and the same projection image is shared in the plurality of locations. However, in such a projector, even though the plurality of projectors is prepared, it is difficult to adjust projection timings between the plurality of projectors, and thus, to share the same projection image. In this respect, a technique which adjusts timings using a distributor such as a switcher to input image data may be considered. However, this technique requires a separate device, thereby complicating the configuration of the entire projector system. This is similarly applied to sound outputting.